The general public can advertise products or services by way of consumption media such as a classified section of a newspaper, advertisement space purchased from a magazine publisher, targeted email distributions, or a webpage or portal. How successful individuals are in selling products or services can largely depend on how well the advertisement matches the interests of the targeted consumers.